Capture the Moment
by KawaiiGaku443
Summary: Reki confesses his love for Balmung, but will he return the feelings? The wavemaster also has some other problems to deal with... Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Nanami-chan: Hi! I bring you Capture the Moment. I have not seen the anime for .hack/ twilight bracelet, but I have read the manga. This is shonen ai/ yaoi, so if you don't like it then please leave. The pairings are as follows:

Sanjiro/Fujio

Fujio/Balmung – one sided

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/Twilight bracelet or any of the characters. I wish I owned Reki though...

On with the story!

"...My beautiful baby. We'll love you forever..."

These words were just a memory to the teenage boy. He never quite understood it all and knew he must have done something wrong for them to leave him all alone in this world. His father... he was the one who had turned on his mother first, then him too. He had to do something; there was no other way...

"Reki, can you get me that file?" Balmung asked, typing something into the main computer. The blonde seemed to snap out of his trance and looked around quickly.

"I'm sorry Balmung-san, I'll get it. Uh, what was it you asked for?" Reki asked and Balmung smiled.

"No, its okay... take a break Reki," the white haired man said and waved his hand as if to dismiss his helper.

"B-but sir I-" Reki began, and then stopped. He couldn't tell him he was afraid to log out. What would Balmung think of him then? A weak and pathetic fool who lays his problems on other people. No, he couldn't deal with that. Balmung was always so nice to him: he couldn't tell him what happened. He would get fired for sure and then where would he go? He couldn't stay with his family; there was no one to go back to.

"Reki, is something wrong? You look tired, do you feel okay?" Balmung asked and took a step towards him.

"I'm fine Balmung-san," Reki didn't know what else to say.

"I understand, but I want you to take the rest of the day off and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Balmung said and turned back to the computer.

"Balmung... I just... uh..." Reki didn't know what to do: he was backed into a corner. "Goodbye Balmung-san."

Fujio walked from the Cyber Connect Corporation building, wondering what to do. He had his hands in his pockets and was walking aimlessly around town. He didn't care where he ended up, as long as no one from the company saw him. He wasn't watching where he was going when he found himself on a abandoned street. It had gotten dark and some of the streetlights were burned out, creating a dim glow.

"Why didn't I just go home?" Fujio asked himself and looked around, hoping to find something he recognized. When he didn't, he began to panic. Fujio turned around, hoping that by going back he would find his way to the office, but he didn't. He found his way home. The one place he didn't want to be he had found. He looked around and half expected his father to come outside and smack him for being late.

"Why should I be afraid of them now? They can't possibly hurt me. No, I saw to that..." Fujio laughed quietly and walked inside, almost collapsing in the door from exhaustion. He dragged himself to the couch in his living room and fell down. He reached out and grabbed a bottle from the table. He barely looked at the label on the bottle, not really caring what it was. He probably couldn't have read it anyway since his eyesight was getting blurry. He opened the lid and swallowed a few of the small pills, putting them back on the table. Then he lay back on the couch and waited, then it hit him. First a sickening feeling in his stomach, then another wave of exhaustion swept over him and he closed his eyes.

Nanami-chan: please review, any criticism or tips you would like to give would be helpful. Chapter two will be better, this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanami-chan: Hi! I bring you chapter 2 of Capture the Moment. Once again this is shonen ai/ yaoi, so if you don't like it then please leave. The pairings are as follows:

Sanjiro/Fujio

Fujio/Balmung – one sided

I would like to thank:

My name is a type of mage hat () - I'm glad you like it -

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/Twilight bracelet or any of the characters. I still wish I owned Reki though...

"Reki? Are you here?" Balmung said as he entered the room, his pure white wings falling softly on his shoulders. He looked around and when he couldn't find his assistant, he went to the computer.

-Subject: To Shugo From: Balmung of the Azure Sky

I need to ask you if you have seen my assistant Reki. He hasn't shown up yet and yesterday he was acting strange. I need you to notify me if you see him or hear anything about him-

Balmung sighed and sent the mail. He was worried about Fujio: his assistant had never been late for work before, even when he was sick. But there was something about what he said yesterday, the way he said goodbye, made him slightly nervous. He wanted to talk to him as soon as he logged into the game to make sure everything was okay. He took a liking to his little helper and no matter how many times CC Corp tried to reassign; Balmung always fought until they had just given up trying to separate them.

Fifteen minutes later Reki had logged in and was getting all the files Balmung had wanted. A hand fell on his shoulder and the blonde tensed up and slowly backed into the person's body.

"Reki, I'm sorry I startled you."

Reki turned around and saw Balmung standing in front of him. He took a small step back and tried to calm down, stop his heart from racing.

"B-Balmung-san, I'm sorry... It's okay..." Reki said and Balmung motioned to the two chairs in the room. As they sat down, Reki noticed that Balmung was staring at him, trying to see through him.

"Reki, are you okay?" Balmung asked and his assistant looked confused.

"Yes," he answered, hoping that was it, but knowing there was more to come.

"Then why were you late this morning? I know it really doesn't matter, but you're never late."

"I...overslept," Reki said and looked down. He knew Balmung knew there was more but kept quiet.

"You never overslept before, having trouble sleeping?" Balmung's question threw Reki off guard. For a moment he was silent.

"No, I just..." Reki looked at the ground and prayed that Balmung didn't ask anymore questions. Balmung saw how uncomfortable Reki was and decided to stop.

"If you need to talk to me, I'm always here," Balmung said and ruffled his blonde hair, getting him to smile.

Balmung logged off and looked around quickly to see if anyone was around before shutting the door. He grabbed Fujio's backpack and looked inside. Books, papers, a few pens, but nothing that would explain what was going on. He opened the front compartment and bottles fell out. Balmung looked at some of them and quickly shoved the bottles back inside. He had seen enough. Anti-depressants, sedatives, sleeping pills, so many of them. Balmung knew he had to do something and hurried to log back in.

Nanami-chan: That's it for now... I'll try to update when I get some more reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Nanami-chan: Hi! I bring you chapter 3 of Capture the Moment. This is shonen ai, so if you don't like it then please leave. The pairings are as follows:

Sanjiro/Fujio

Fujio/Balmung – one sided

Just as a note, Fujio is Reki in the real world. I apologize in advance for not knowing Balmung's real name, if you know it, please let me know.

I would like to thank the following:

Steeple333

EternalLilacs

The ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/Twilight bracelet or any of the characters.

"Reki, what's all that stuff in your backpack for?" Balmung asked as he walked into the room, making sure the door was shut behind him. The blonde had frozen in place and the system administrator could tell he was shaking.

"So, that's what you did. Going into my bag to find out more about me, huh?" Reki said and turned to face Balmung. He was pale and his eyes were shut tight.

"That was the only way I could find out more about you," Balmung said and Reki laughed, startling the white haired man. Reki was acting so different, not like Reki at all.

"Well, now that you have, I'm sure your going to have me fired. I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations Balmung-san," Reki said as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Why would I have you fired? Why are you crying?" Balmung asked and Reki bit his lip.

"You'll have me fired because you're just like everyone else! You'll tolerate me until you've used me for your own purpose, and then discard me like a piece of trash! That's what my parents did to me! Once it got boring beating me they tried to kill me, but I got away. I had nowhere to go until I got a job here and went back to my house. I don't know how it happened, but someone had killed my parents and the neighbors had accused me. One of them said they saw me come out of the house and went over to talk to me. They said I called myself Reki, not Fujio. I tried not to go back, but had to about a month ago because I didn't have a place to stay. I was sleeping in the office here at work then. You don't know how hard it's been for me! I never wanted to kill them! I didn't think I would need stupid medication to keep me happy, or make me fall asleep!" Reki was crying now, holding onto Balmung almost as if he let go he would fall. To his surprise, Balmung ran a hand through his assistant's blonde hair and let him cry until he stopped. Then, Balmung asked a question that confused and scared Reki.

"In the real world, are you Reki, or Fujio?"

Reki looked up with his blue eyes and wiped them with the back of his sleeve. "I thought I was Fujio-"

"No, don't think. You are Fujio in the real world. Reki only exists in this world as a game character," Balmung said and steadied Reki as he let go of him. "As for staying in the office, you'd get fired from that so you'll come to my house. Don't worry about anything, just think of what I said and I'll prepare for you," Balmung said.

"B-but I can't exist without him! This character-"

"Is only you in this world. You can act the way you want to escape reality, but it's impossible because this is just a game after all," Balmung said and smiled. "You can become anybody you want here, but you have to remember that there's another person behind the controller."

The next morning, Fujio had not gotten up yet so Balmung decided to take a shower before work. When he returned from the washroom he saw the bed was empty. He took his time changing, knowing that Fujio would not go anywhere without him. He was about to head out to the kitchen when he heard a scream tear through the house.

"Fujio!" Balmung ran to the kitchen and found his assistant on the ground with one hand gripping the frying pan and the other his head below an open cabinet.

"Are you okay?" Balmung asked and Fujio looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Fujio said and stood up, going back to the frying pan in his hand. He put it down and opened the fridge to get the eggs. Balmung sighed and looked at his watch, knowing they had plenty of time to kill before they had to go to work. When Fujio had finished making breakfast for Balmung, he hurried back to the room they both shared. He looked around for his backpack and found the pills. He looked at some before deciding on the anti-depressants. He downed them just as a knock came from the door and Balmung entered the room.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked and sat on the dark colored corner of the bed. Fujio just sat there in the middle of the bed. "You can't rely on those things forever."

"I need them; you wouldn't understand Balmung-san. I have nightmares about what I saw."

"I think you should stay home for a while, take a few days off," Balmung said and grabbed the phone from the bedside table.

"No! Please Balmung-san, I have to log into the game. I can't stay here," Fujio said and froze, knowing he had just told Balmung what he wanted to hear. He put the phone down and stared at him.

"You want to log into The World so you can become Reki again, am I right? I don't want you to log into the game for a while, that way you can sort out your problems," Balmung said and smiled. "I'll stay with you. I mean, there's nothing I can do without your help. There's just too much work."

Nanami-chan: Bad? Good? I promise next chapter will be longer, so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Nanami-chan: Hello again! I bring you chapter 4 of Capture the Moment. Just as a note, Fujio is Reki in the real world. This is shonen ai (light malexmale), so if you don't like it then please leave. The pairings are as follows:

Sanjiro/Fujio

Fujio/Balmung – one sided

I would like to thank the following:

Steeple333

EternalLilacs

The ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/Twilight bracelet or any of the characters.

"So, why did you name your player 'Reki', Fujio?" Balmung asked as they sat on the couch. Balmung had phoned the office and told them that the two of them would not be in for a few days. Now he wanted to talk about how to help his assistant.

"I don't know really... I remember my parents always hated that name ever since I had come up with it. I was seven and playing with a... well... an imaginary friend, they walked in as I was talking about names. I liked the name Reki so that's what I name him and my parents hated it. So whenever they beat me, I would pretend they were beating Reki and Fujio was hiding inside, sharing the pain. My parents hated it," Fujio said and Balmung surprised him by putting his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Fujio, could it be that your friend 'Reki' from when you were a kid made itself into another personality of yours?" Balmung asked and the blonde shrugged.

"I guess it could be possible," he said and snuggled up against his boss. Balmung was warm and Fujio smiled as he held him for a while, enjoying the moment. He had never really gotten to know Balmung in the real world, but noticed that he acted the same way he did in the game.

"Is it possible that you believe you are Reki, your childhood friend, when you log into the game? I mean like to the point where Fujio doesn't exist?" Balmung asked and his assistant looked away.

"I try to pretend that Fujio doesn't exist. That's why I love the world so much, because I can become Reki and forget all about Fujio," he said and Balmung sighed. Fujio seemed to take this like he said something wrong. "Balmung-san, I still like working for you."

"No, it's just that I've never come into a situation like this before, I just... I don't want you to log into the game, but if I'm right this will take a lot longer than what I booked off," Balmung said and stood up. Fujio didn't know what to say. He didn't like it that his boss was getting involved with his problems, but a small part of him was glad. He liked it when he was around Balmung, he was so calm and he couldn't help but forget his problems. Now, as he sat next to Balmung, he realized what he had feared all along. He was falling in love with Balmung.

"Balmung-san..." Fujio stopped as soon as Balmung looked at him. He couldn't tell him, what if he rejected him? What if he was disgusted? He didn't think he could take it if Balmung, the one person in his life who cared enough to help him, left him

"Huh?"

"I... thank you for taking me home," Fujio said and suddenly felt like a stray puppy that Balmung had found on the street and brought home. He felt a slight blush across his face and hoped that Balmung didn't see.

"Fujio, do you feel alright? You look a little flushed," Balmung said and felt his forehead.

"No Balmung-san, I'm fine..." Fujio said and flinched away from the touch. He couldn't let himself get too close to Balmung. If the other administrators ever found out that he liked his boss, they would reassign him, weather Balmung liked it or not. Not only that, but if Balmung found out, what would happen? Fujio decided he had to keep his distance.

"Reki! Come out; come out wherever you are..." Sanjirou teased and poked his head in the control room. When he saw that no one was there he gave up. He looked everywhere inside The Worldfor the blonde and couldn't find him anywhere. Usually, he was deleting files for Balmung but today he was missing.

"Darn... oh well, I'll look for him later," Sanjirou said and ran out of the building. As soon as he stepped outside, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Hello, Sanjirou," Kamui said and smiled at the heavy blade character.

"Hey Kamui, have you seen Reki at all today?" he asked, hoping that one of the administrators might have seen him.

"No, I think him and Balmung took a few days off. Balmung phoned me and said they weren't logging in for a while," Kamui answered and walked to the door.

"Thanks Kamui," Sanjirou said and walked off, feeling a ping of jealously towards Balmung. He liked Fujio and hoped that Balmung and his crush weren't going out. He was going to find Reki and tell him.

"Balmung-san...please?" Fujio asked for the fifteenth time. He wanted to log into The World even for a few minutes, but Balmung was strict.

"No! I'm not letting you log into the game. We need you to deal with yourself before you go and become Reki in the game again. I told everyone that we weren't logging in anyway," he said and leaned back onto the couch.

"...Balmung-san..." Reki said and his boss looked around at him,

"Fujio, it's going to be the same answer-"

"No, I want to tell you..." Fujio smiled slightly. "I-I love you..." Balmung stared at his assistant for a long time, and then sighed.

"Fujio, I can't... I don't love you back. Yes I like having you as my assistant but I don't have any strong feelings for you," Balmung said slowly, choosing his words carefully then looked straight into his blue eyes. First Fujio looked like he was going to cry, and then leaned back on the couch, smiling a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Balmung-san," he said, still with the odd little smile on his face. "Your not the first one to say that," Fujio was going to get up when Balmung pulled him back down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no one has ever said they love me... not one person. Do you know how that feels when no one acknowledges your presence besides work? Every holiday I spend alone because no one even knows I'm there, just waiting for someone to call. But it's okay because I've gotten used to it," Fujio said and pulled away from Balmung and headed to the bedroom. Balmung watched him go and picked up the phone.

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Balmung went to answer it. He opened the door to see Sanjirou standing there. He was wearing his usual black pants with his white collared shirt, his blonde hair spiked and he was out of breath.

"I came as soon as I could," he said and followed Balmung to the bedroom. He could hear muffled crying through the door and flinched slightly.

"It's bad, worse than I thought," Balmung said and pulled Sanjirou aside. "He said that he loves me. I don't want to sound harsh, but I don't love him back. I figured you would know what to do, since he's always with you."

"What...? Damn," Sanjirou swore and looked at Balmung. "He likes you? But... but I like him."

"Then go in there and talk to him for a while. Tell him how you feel, because I can't have a relationship with my assistant while I'm at work. The other administrators would have him assigned to someone else, and that would be worse," Balmung said and motioned for the door and Sanjirou went inside.

Nanami-chan: That's it for now and I'm sorry if this chapter is the same length as the others. Problem is this isn't a very long story.Once again I'll try to update when I get some more reviews and if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.


	5. Chapter 5

Nanami-chan: Hello once again! I bring you chapter 5 of Capture the Moment. This is shonen ai (light malexmale), so if you don't like it then please leave. The pairings are as follows:

Sanjiro/Fujio

Fujio/Balmung – one sided

I would like to thank the following:

Steeple333

EternalLilacs

The ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack/Twilight bracelet or any of the characters.

"Fujio?" Sanjirou said as he slowly made his way to the bed where the blonde lay. He looked a mess, his hair was dishelved and parts of the pillow were torn.

"What do you want?" Fujio asked coldly as he looked towards the other. Sanjirou stepped back; a little frightened by the way he was glaring.

"Hey, why haven't you logged into the game?" Sanjirou asked and Fujio wiped his eyes roughly on the back of his sleeve.

"Balmung-san won't let me," he said, his voice still cold and disturbing. Sanjirou sat on the bed, not knowing if he should get any closer or not. Fujio didn't seem to be acting like himself, he never glared, always smiled and his voice was cheerful. Now Sanjirou felt like he was talking to a different person.

"Uh, I have to tell you something," Sanjirou said, thinking about how he would tell him.

"What?" Fujio said and continued to tear at a small slit he had made in the pillow sheet.

"I love you... ever since I saw you I liked you. Both in the game and here in this world," Sanjirou said and waited. Fujio just stared, making Sanjirou wonder if he heard him until he spoke.

"That's it?"

"Huh? Fujio what-" Sanjirou got cut off and jumped off the bed, backing into the nearest wall as Fujio began to yell.

"I'm not Fujio! I've had enough of that worthless, pathetic kid! No, I'm Reki..." he said the last part so quietly that Sanjirou almost didn't hear it.

"B-but Reki's your player in the game," Sanjirou said and stayed by the wall, incase Fujio tried to attack him. He knew that his crush would never do something like that, but the way he was acting now told Sanjirou to expect anything, even if it was highly unlikely.

"No, I'm Reki! Don't you see? I am Reki, but don't worry, Fujio's fine. He's not conscious at the moment, but he says he loves you too," Reki said and smiled coldly. Sanjirou grabbed the doorknob and ran to the living room where Balmung was sitting.

"Balmung! Reki, I mean Fujio, I mean... I don't know what I mean," Sanjirou said and pointed to the room he had just come from.

"I know, I heard most of it," Balmung said, his eyes closed. Sanjirou was staring at him, trying to calm down. He was scared and confused.

"Reki... I thought that was his character in the world?" Sanjirou asked and sat next to Balmung.

"It is, but it's also another personality in him. Reki is another side of Fujio, the side that wants to last out and protect him from people," Balmung said and opened his eyes, looking at Sanjirou.

"I've never seen him like this..." he said and looked towards the room. "What are we going to do to help him?"

"I don't think he wants to be helped," Balmung said and Sanjirou looked at him, confused. "What I mean to say is that if he wanted us to help him, he would have told someone. I don't think that he wanted to help, he probably was too afraid to ask. I found a lot of pills in his bag, there were a lot."

"Pills? He had pills? What for?"

"Ask him yourself," Balmung said and shut his eyes again. Sanjirou had been so caught up in what the administrator was saying, he didn't notice a slight movement from the corner.

"Ask him myself? Are you crazy? I'm not going in there by myself, what if he snaps completely and attacks me? Or worse, what if he hurts himself?" Sanjirou asked and waited for Balmung to answer. Instead, he saw the older man nod towards the corner and Sanjirou saw Fujio. "Oh god, Fujio..." he said and ran after him as he ran back to his room. Balmung shook his head and leaned back on the couch.

"Fujio, please let me in," Sanjirou and knocked on the door. Fujio had beaten him to the room and locked the door before he could get in.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you. You all think I'm insane, don't you? You can't deny it, I heard the two of you talking about it just now," Fujio yelled through the door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't say you were insane... I just think you need a little help dealing with whatever happened to you," Sanjirou tried to explain, hoping that he could hear him through the door. "Please come out."

Slowly the door opened and Fujio shyly looked out. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sanjirou asked, trying to figure out what he meant.

"That you love me? You said that you loved me before, right? I'm asking you if you meant it or are you going to be like everyone else?" Fujio asked and let him in the room. As soon as he was close enough, Sanjirou pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Of course it's true, why would I lie to you? I love you so much," he said and pulled away to look into his blue eyes.

"But...I told Balmung I loved him and he said he didn't love me back. I don't think I want to get involved with anyone anymore. He was the one I love ever since I met him, but now I don't know," Fujio mumbled and Sanjirou smiled.

"But he said the only reason that he said no was because of the other administrators," Sanjirou said.

"Really?" Fujio didn't sound too convinced

"Yup, but I want to be with you. I promise that I will never leave you," Sanjirou said and Fujio laughed and grabbed him. Sanjirou jumped, not expecting the sudden hug from his friend, and then relaxed.

"Thanks," Reki said and smiled, pulling away from his friend

"No problem, now lets go talk to Balmung about you going back to The World..." Sanjirou said, but trailed off when Fujio shook his head.

"I want you to do me a favor," he said, making his lover stare.

"What? You want me to ask Balmung for you? If you don't want to talk to him then you may not be ready-"

"It's not that," Fujio interrupted, placing his finger lightly on Sanjirou's lips, silencing him. "I want you to delete Reki."

Nanami-chan: Well, I'm thinking one more chapter after this one. Like I said, it's a short story, but it's going to be a long one. I'm thinking of doing a sequel after this so please, when you review tell me if I should or not. Ja!


End file.
